


《落阳》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, 囚禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前的车，搬到这儿
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, 威震天/擎天柱
Kudos: 3





	《落阳》

光学镜缓慢的亮起，随着cpu瞬间卷袭而来的疼痛与眩晕，意识也一并清晰了起来。  
哦，该死。已经麻木到不知过去了多少时日，这感觉一点也不好。他每天能见到他却一切目的源于拆卸，和……毫无意义的扭曲思想般的说服。这除了充电床和一个简易的桌子外的禁闭室什么都没有，哦对，还有头顶略弱的照明灯，以及一个按着防止逃脱的钢化玻璃并且能看得见外面蓝天的小窗户。  
擎天柱觉得就算是他这么有耐心的人即使整天被关在这种非常安静的地方也快要崩溃了，他压抑，他难过，但是也丝毫不会同意或者答应造成这一切的始作俑者所说的。  
像这样一样，一直坐在充电床上或站着，抬头仰望着那片小小的蓝天，他明白了为什么被人类关在笼子里的鸟会死了。  
  
音频接收器接收到机械门打开的声音，火种立马沉下心。接着便是熟悉到不能再熟悉，金属踏在地面的脚步声。默默地在芯里叹了口气，继续抬头看着窗外，看也不看来人。  
他走过来了。他在自己身边，离自己很近。  
  
“如何？”威震天这么简短的问他。  
“拒绝。”擎天柱一如既往，脸色冷漠地回答他。  
威震天没有再说话。他知道不论再说什么也是一样的结果，就像自从把他关进来这么长时间的所得到一样。  
接着他伸手将手中带来的合金链连接到束缚领袖双手的能量锁上，转身向门外走去。  
有点反常？  
擎天柱开始有些警惕，他被关进来后就从未出去过，但这个暴君这是要带他出去？他想干什么？  
见擎天柱没有跟上来，而是站在原地不动，便猛然拉了拉合金链，将他拉的差点栽倒。威震天略微皱了皱眉，不满对方的反应。领袖这才犹豫了一下跟了上去。  
他们走在寂静的宽阔通道上，金属踏地的脚步声回荡在走廊内，气氛很是压抑，谁也不说话，差不多安静的能听得到互相的换扇器平稳运行的声音。就像碳基生物在呼吸一样。  
“去哪儿？”终于，擎天柱受不了这尴尬的气氛，率先调整了一下自己的心情，打破道。  
“纵观帝国。”  
“什么？”  
“…………”然后就没了下文。气氛再次压抑了起来。  
威震天一脸平静，或者说面无表情。他的cpu里想了很多很多乱七八糟的事，直到想到了今天是所有一切了结的日子，火种莫名的安心了下来。  
他真的有些奇怪。按照每天的流程，威震天应该是先在禁闭室劝说自己加入霸天虎两机共同统治整个星球，然后在自己不同意的情况下双方的谈话越来越不好，接着他干脆强行把自己拆一顿然后留下自己出去才对。今天过于安静了？  
  
就在擎天柱内芯略惴惴不安时他被带到了一个接触世界的地方，他太久没有自由了，所以当看见空旷的地方和广大的天空时，被它的魅力看愣了下。此时正是夕阳远挂天边的时刻，金黄色的阳光渲染了天空中所有的云彩，仿佛脱离黑暗看到了光明。  
威震天扭头看见对方的愣神，一改以前的脾气，自己坐在一旁的王座上与他共同看着远方的金阳。  
这里是暗黑顶峰。  
没有以前的乌云笼罩的阴沉，时不时的有轻薄的云从身边飘过。  
“美吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“如果你同意，自由将再次属于你。”  
擎天柱面甲立马僵了一下，没有了先前短暂的柔和，冷冷的回答。“威震天，我永远拒绝。”  
威震天讽刺的笑了笑，手中一收，擎天柱毫无防备立马重心不稳跪倒在他面前。  
他手抓着他的脖颈向自己两腿间拖了过来，捏着他的下颚迫使他抬头看着自己。  
哦，看看这张冷冰冰的面甲，此刻这像蓝天一样蓝的光学镜中带着隐忍和丝丝愤恨。  
威震天打开了自己的对接面板，没有充能的输出管弹了出来出现在领袖的视线中。  
“你的顽固无法改变，请享用你最后的晚餐。”威震天有些玩味地讽刺的勾着嘴角的弧度，擎天柱不会懂得他在说什么的。  
呵。领袖自嘲地笑了声，他已经不知道什么叫耻辱了，也没什么可牵挂的了，他也不知道在坚持什么。汽车人都死了，人类领导也死了，两个星球被统治了，就只有他一个机。  
擎天柱一句话也没说，向前压了压机体，被束缚的双手支在对方两腿之间，张口吞下了那根开始充能的输出管。  
  
他的口技已经很熟练了，这么多天被他强行口交学会的。他上下吞吐着，灵活的金属舌舔舐着缠绕着表皮略微柔软的输出管，时不时用贝齿轻轻咬一咬管子的头部，略微吸一吸。  
管身很快被湿润的电解液覆盖的都是，透明的电解液在阳光的照射下反射出闪闪的金光。  
他吞吐着，玩弄着这根输出管，速度渐渐加快，直到管子充能完全到很硬的程度，感觉比一开始粗了不少。  
威震天享受着他的服务，比一开始强了不少，至少没有狠咬他。这感觉的确不错，快感使他就想这么直接射到里面，让他吞咽或者看着他满脸都是。  
但是这么长的时间练就他足够的耐心。  
  
擎天柱停下动作吐了出来，不管多会儿这感觉也不好受，他都不知道从什么时候咽喉道可以容纳他粗长的管子了。  
威震天抬头将对方抱了起来，使他跨坐在自己的下腹部。“你让我满意了些。”他凑到对方的音频接收器旁，嘴边呼出微热的气息，充满磁性的声音轻说着。  
接着打开了他的前后对接面板。他将硬起并湿润的管子侧身蹭着身上人柔软的接口，此时因为本能的原因接口已经分泌了些许润滑液。擎天柱依然没有什么表情，不过机体与面甲可以感受得到热度。  
这本来是件对双方都愉快的事。结果都跟个只会动的机器似的。  
威震天握住了他的输出管，擎天柱只是低头看了看。  
接着他托住领袖的臀甲向上抬了抬，使管头顶住湿润的接口。接着收回力道将输出管直接插了进去。  
“嗯…”擎天柱本能的微微仰头呻吟了一声。即使对接多次了但接口还是很紧致，每一次的插入虽然痛感很小，但都会带来撑到极限和瞬间提升的快感。  
“嗯……啊……”  
威震天听到这一声莫名的兴奋，开始挺动胯部进出，因为有过润滑的前提所以并不是很困难。说实话瞬间进去后内壁温暖的包裹和微小的压迫感不禁使他舒服的长叹一声。  
擎天柱的cpu在快感的侵蚀中看到了手腕上的能量锁被解锁，重获自由的双手搭在进攻者的双肩上支撑着机体不会倒在他胸甲前。随着对方的每一次进出和变快的速度，呻吟声一高过一声。  
而威震天赤红的光学镜中充满征服与兽性般的狂野。  
他们按理说已经不是刚成年的年轻赛博坦人了，但擎天柱的声音变的越来越像年轻时期的奥利安，这已流失久远的年轻的男性呻吟。  
  
“啊…啊…唔…”  
领袖的意识已然变的模糊，只剩下潮水般涌来的愉悦快感，和无法停止工作的发生器。光学镜中充满迷茫与水汽，还有无神的迷离。  
内壁的摩擦使两机都得到生理与精神上的享受，淫靡的水渍声伴随着呻吟。  
“啊…！”  
随着内部插入到深处所释放出交合液，一声高吟自领袖发生器冲出。  
他们喘息着体验这美妙的感受，威震天趁着余韵打开了双方的胸甲，便看见火种舱中的火种比平常异常活跃与明亮，已经跃跃欲试很向往冲出那块玻璃罩似的。  
威震天像对待珍贵之物一样抚摸着领袖的火种舱，那团美丽的蓝色火焰显得很欢快，接着便打开了各自的火种舱，他将对方推向自己。  
他们的火种开始融合。红与蓝两团明亮的火种散出缥缈的流光交融在一起，这期间他们收到了来自神明的洗礼，精神的最好境界，他们深刻的体会到了世间最珍贵的感觉——来自他们火种深处，他们回避着不愿面对，那至纯至净的最美好的东西。  
爱情。  
他们不承认的东西。  
  
整个阶段进入了末期，他们的火种互相掺杂了对方的火种碎片，这是生命间的融合。威震天从那最舒适最美好的境界缓过神来，他看着擎天柱还没反应过来，依然是无神状态，便抬起他合上了双方的对接面板，擦拭去跨间遗留的液体，双臂环抱住他。  
两机相拥在一起，在王座上面对面抱着。擎天柱累了，他趴在威震天身上处于一种半充电模式。  
君王从他的肩侧上注视着快要落阳的远处，比先前还要金黄。接着撕裂般的疼痛从火种处传来，非常，非常的痛苦，但他嘴角有种安然的笑。  
他环抱在擎天柱背后的手中多了把星辰剑，不知何时拿在手中的。剑身从背甲刺入，刺穿了擎天柱的火种，也刺穿了他的火种。从双方火种舱部位的伤口流出的能量液低落滑落交汇在一起。  
啊，他也一样吧。威震天温和地低头看着身上的机，他没有动静。不过，和自己一样，体验的是死亡的双倍痛苦吧。  
毕竟可是结合了啊。  
就让生命…随着着落阳……消逝吧……  
再也……无法在这世上坚持下去了……  
那就选择结束吧……  
  
太阳落山之时，火种彻底熄灭，两机的光学镜不再亮起。  
前汽车人与霸天虎领袖，陨落。


End file.
